Trapped In The Future
by i love catz
Summary: This is about a princess that lived in Egypt with Yami. Then, a time warp traps them in the future! How do they get back! I'm sorry, I stink at summaries Take note, this will be a looooong story.
1. Prolougue

**Trapped In The Future**

I'm a princess. Not allowed to tell which princess. (Because there are SO many) Anyway, I live in Egypt, with Prince Annoying (aka Yami) Life is good. It started out as a normal day; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, when suddenly I was knocked unconscious. I woke up at a park in the future. Talk about WEIRDED OUT!

Hi. I'm a princess. My father says I'm not allowed to say my name, but I'm allowed to say all my friends' names'. Like that's not gonna give it away. Anyway, I live with I live with Prince (definitely not my brother!) Yami. **_His_** best friends are Seth, Bekhura, and Marik. **_My_** best friends are Anzu, Isis, and Sammi (short for Samantha.) Yami's father is King Atem, and mine is King Phillip. You know what; I give up on trying to hide my identity. As if you hadn't figured it out by now. I'm Princess Alyssa. I moved in with Yami and his father for reasons unknown to me. Father just said it had something to do with royal business when I asked. Don't know, don't care, don't care to know.

Yami and the Peanuthead Gallery are ALWAYS getting into trouble. If I could name just one festival, feast, party, or celebration that they haven't done something to, I'd give away my weight in gold. Me and my friends are perfect angels. Unless, of course, we're getting back at Yami for something. Or we're really, _really,_ REALLY, _REALLY, **REALLY**_ bored.

You've learned about me, you've seen my summary, and now it's time to hear my story…

Sorry it's so short peoples. It _is_ only the prologue. I am well aware that I spelled bekhura wrong. Pronounced bek-her-uh. Alyssa is pronounced al-iss-uh. Anyway, It's gonna take awhile for them to actually get taken to the future. I have some ideas for the past…


	2. Prolouguecontinued

**Trapped In The Future**

So anyway, back to my story.

'WHEEEEEEEE!' I was flying on the back of a hippogriff, whizzing along at unimaginable speeds. The hippogriff started into a dive. There's someone on the ground, a boy, reaching up as if to embrace me. 'Weird hairdo…' Closer, closer, I can almost make out who he is-

BANGBANGBANG!

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" _THUNK._

"OWW!" That was me, falling off my queen-sized bed. The banging and shouting was my fashion consultant. I don't know why I have her; I'm good enough with fashion. O.K., maybe when I was four I ran out in one of dad's business meetings wearing my underwear on my head and a hollow hippogriff claw as a dress. But I was _four._ Anyway, I know that _Yami_ needs her, and she is hired for both of us, not that we pay her any heed.

My door flew open. It appears that Gabrielle broke it down. Can't wait to see dad blow up at her for doin' that.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY EARTHLY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Gabrielle was shouting so hard her face was purple.

"No, but I have an earthly idea what dad will say to you when he sees my door, and what color peoples' faces turn when they shout REALLY hard." What was really funny was that her face was turning roughly the color of a crab-wait no, a tomato.

"YOU DO NOW BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU IT'S 9 O'CLOCK AND YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR LETTING YOU SLEEP IN ON THE FEAST OF YOUR AND YAMI'S BIRTHDAY OH I AM SO DEAD YOU WERE _SUPPOSED _TO BE UP AN HOUR AGO TO BE FITTED WITH YOUR BIRTHDAY GOWN-"

"What, I'm supposed to run around naked on my birthday?" I commented with mock surprise "You _said_ my birthday gown, and everyone knows that means what you were wearing when you were born, and I was nude, right? So what the point of my being fitted for nudism?"

I ran from the room, still in my nightdress, laughing so hard I almost fell over.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Out of the hall and around the corner I saw my friends, all of whom were laughing their heads off.

"Brilliant!" Sammi exclaimed.

"Absolutely awesome!" Isis said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

" Wish I coulda seen her face." Anzu remarked wile she got off of her hands and knees, where she had been bent double with laughter.

"How long have you guys been listening?" Curiosity overcame the urge to run as far as I could from Gabrielle.

"Since she started shouting at you about the time." Sammi replied. "Oh, by the way, if you want to get out of your nightdress, I think there's still a cute little dress of yours in my room left from that slumber party we had awhile ago; and it's clean."

"Halleluiah, thank Ra!" I shouted, running for Sammi's room. I myself had just remembered I was in my nightdress. I would be _soooo_ embarrassed if Yami saw me right now.

Picture this: A princess who is supposed to be so sophisticated running madly down a palace hall in her hot pink silk night gown that barely was solid enough to be considered modest flanked by three of her friends all laughing so hard they were tripping over their own feet. Funny, right? Now imagine _you _were the princess. Not so funny anymore, eh?

Anyway, while I'm changing, I'll tell you about my friends. Sammi first.

Sammi's full name is Samantha Michelle Ward. She is tall, albino, green eyed, and really ambitious. See, she wants to be a doctor, and that requires a lot of lessons. She is currently Doctor's Apprentice to Dr. Angela J. Devereaux, (Devero is the pronunciation) a crazy doctor who's after our hides.

Anzu Marie Gardener is average height, brown haired, brown eyed, and intent upon teaching Egyptian. She attends lots of special classes, where she observes other, experienced teachers teaching. That's how she learns, apparently.

Weird as her name, Isis Nymphadora Ishtar. Isis is the tallest of our group, with darkly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. She dedicates her life to learn to be a priestess. Taking classes with the crazy old couple, Narcissa and Narcissus Crudolanis. It's rumored that they married each other because of their names.

$!)(&$$#$!$#$&(&))&$&()($#$(#&(((&$ (&(& & $

It's like the English we have, except they speak Egyptian. (a.ka. Language Arts)

Is my story O.K.? I sincerely hope to hear from you in reviews. But even if I don't, I'll still write. The first two chapters were updated quickly, but don't expect that to happen too often. I'm only eleven, after all, and I share this computer with four other people. I'll start in on the description of Yami's group next chapter. Usually I'll put one day to a chapter, making long chapters, and longer time between updates. I _will _try to update every week, or at least every other week. T.G.I.F. eh?


	3. Prolougue continued with some story

Trapped In The Future

Hi! Thanks for sticking around!

* * *

My friends and I are heading down to the kitchens to swipe some food. Which is partly my fault. If I hadn't slept in, we could have eaten with everybody else. And since I'm part of the royal family, I'm can forbid the kitchens to tell anyone I was there. 

Ohh, YES! There's lot's left from breakfast!

"Let's see… we'll take the scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, the French toast, the pancakes, waffles, hash browns, tater tots, orange juice, milk, cinnabuns, French toast sticks, and 4 forks, knives, napkins, straws, and cups." I told them.

"Yes, Princess." they chanted.

We walked away with our feast, silently praising our Luck of Leftovers.

"Let's go to my room, since I'm positive no one will be there." Every one agreed with Anzu, and we headed down that corridor, praying that no one with more power than me would stop us.

Hey, I haven't told you about the Peanuthead Gallery yet! **Sigh** Guess I'll save worst for last.

Ryouji T. Bekhura won't tell us what his middle name is, probably something that he thinks is stupid like Timothy or Thomas. He is tall albino with brown eyes and strangely but ever so slightly pointed teeth. He also prefers to be called by his surname only. He happens to want to be a doctor, and, like Sammi, is a Doctor's Apprentice to Dr. Angela J. Devereaux. (We think he's a doctor because of his strange obsession with blood.) They take classes together, much to their dismay.

Marik Harley Ishtar is Isis' brother, but his ambition is very different than hers. In fact, coming from him, it's scary. He wants to teach Egyptian as well. Many of his and Anzu's classes are together, but some are not, to their delight. He is darkly tanned, but he has very light hair. He also has brown eyes.

Seth Antonin Kiaba. A boy who was on a slightly higher level than Isis in training for priesthood. He is very tall, thin, with a slight tan, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. I don't have much to say about him.

The Peanuthead Prince's _**real** _name is Yami Mouto. He is the prince here, unfortunate as it is to the rest of Egypt's great empire. He has a pretty good tan and sot of violet eyes. Scary, really. He has no real ambition, (not that I do) and he also has the weirdest hairdo I have ever seen.

' Speaking of weird hairdo's…' I had just remembered my dream. You know, the one with the flying hippogriff. Come to think of it, Yami looks a lot like that boy who was on the ground.

'Ewwww! It's hard enough trying to escape him while I'm conscious, but now he's invading my unconscious life too! And trying to hug me like that…' I shuddered. A chill had run down my spine at the thought.

You know what? I've introduced all my friends, Yami, all his friends, yet I've failed to mention myself. All right, here goes.

My name is Alissa Palmiotti; I have light brown, shoulder length hair and blue-ish green eyes. I am fairly tanned, and most people say I have long legs. I am average height. I don't want to sound like a snobby rich kid, but I must say I don't really take any special classes for any ambition. I do want to design clothes when I grow up though.

* * *

Is it too short? Plz review! 


End file.
